Emmett vs la Anaconda
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: De los creadores de Diario de un chico obsesionado: Les presento "Emmett vs. La Anaconda" Emmett no pudo tener su viaje a las Amazonas entonces trajo las Amazonas a la casa Cullen. Tonterías aseguradas. P.D: Otra historia tonta a la que no le deben buscar sentido, solo reír!


_**Emmett vs. La anaconda**_

_De los creadores de Diario de un chico obsesionado: L_es presento **"Emmett vs. La Anaconda"**

Emmett no pudo tener su viaje a las Amazonas entonces trajo las Amazonas a la casa Cullen. Tonterías aseguradas.

**P.D: **_Otra historia tonta a la que no le deben buscar sentido, solo reír!_

* * *

_**Emmett Pov.**_

-¿Si puedo Rose?-le pregunté a mi sexy esposa.

-Si osito, lo que tú quieras-me dijo distraída viendo su revista _Cosmopolitan._

-¡Estupendo!-le respondí dando saltitos _made by Alice._

-¡ALTO AHÍ EMMETT CULLEN!-escuché a Alice gritar a mis espaldas

-¿Sí, hermanita?-dije tiernamente mientras me volteaba

-No harás lo que vi ¿cierto?-dijo enojada con sus manos en sus caderas

-¿Y qué viste?-le dije haciéndome el loco

-No te hagas el loco-¡Whoa! ¡Y yo pensé que Edward era el que leía mentes!-tú lo sabes muy bien-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose unos pasos a mi

-¡PORFIS ALICE!-le rogué mientras me ponía de rodillas enfrente de ella.

-Estás loco Emmett, pero si caes no me arrastres contigo-dijo suspirando y rodando los ojos

-¡Oki!-le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la computadora para realizar mi misión.

-¡SI!-grité con una sonrisa en la cara

Pasé varias horas en la computadora buscando buenos precios para lo que yo buscaba, hasta que encontré uno que me parecía muy bien.

_VER PRECIOS_

Mmmmm….

_¡COMPRAR!_

Ahora sólo debía esperar unos cuantos días antes de que mi orden llegara.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Emmett había estado muy raro los últimos días, lo peor del asunto era que no podía leer su mente porque siempre que estaba cerca se ponía a pensar en Rosalie, en su jeep o en el instituto…

¡En el instituto!

¡¿En qué retorcido universo Emmett Cullen se pondría a pensar en tareas, profesores o cualquier cosa relacionada a eso?! Algo muy raro estaba pasando y yo lo voy a descubrir.

Digo, es normal que piense en como reparar su jeep o en Rosalie o incluso en él mismo, ¡pero en el instituto! ¡Eso no es normal!

_**Jasper Pov.**_

¡Muchas emociones!

¡NO! ¡Demasiadas emociones!

Emmett estaba emocionado, Edward enojado, mi Alice muy feliz, Rosalie despreocupada y yo nervioso… ¡Juntar tantas emociones no es bueno para nadie, en especial para mí!

_**Alice Pov.**_

Esa blusa quedará muy bien con esos jeans y aquellos zapatos y ese esplendido bolso-pensé mientras inspeccionaba mi armario cuidadosamente en busca de algo de la temporada pasada.

Mi Jasper había estado algo nervioso estos días y por eso lo había mandado a que cazara un poco para tranquilizarse y en especial para alejarse de esta casa de locos, sin incluirme claro.

Porque digo, ¿en qué retorcido universo Alice Cullen sería considerada loca? Tal vez, pero si hablaban de moda… o del amor hacia mi Jasper. Sólo en esos casos, yo me consideraría loca… pero de amor… Ohh que romántico…

**Emmett Pov.**

_**¡Compré una serpiente!**_

Debido a qué no pudimos ir al Amazonas por que la soplona de Irina había delatado a Nessie, decidí comprar una para poder pelear con ella… Lo mejor es que tenía unos dientes afilados y era divertido verla, pero luego de ciertos sucesos sus dientes fueron desapareciendo uno a uno.

Ya había intentado comerse mi brazo, las dos piernas, varios dedos y una blusa de mi Rose pero debido a mi piel súper fuerte, el resultado de todas esas mordidas fue una serpiente sin dientes, lo cual era muy chistoso pues no podía morder a nadie ni nada…

Ahora estaba dándole papilla a la serpiente… ¿Pueden creer que existe la papilla sabor carne cruda? Qué asco... prefiero la sangre… ¿Por qué no había papilla sabor sangre? ¡Tal vez debería inventarla!

Bueno… regresando al tema: A la serpiente le encantaba esa papilla y me reí mucho cuando la gente volteaba a verme cuando causé aquel escándalo en el supermercado para tratar de conseguirla.

**Flashback**

¡ALTO! Serán dos flashback porque el primero es mi historia con Eddie, el pie grande…

**Flashback 1 de 2**

-¡Eddie, Jazzy!- grité por toda la casa, iba de habitación en habitación gritando los nombres de mis hermanos hasta que sentí una mano en mi boca… una mano muy peluda por cierto… ¡Era Pie grande! Sabía que él se escondía en nuestro sótano…

-Yo no soy pie grande- WOW! La voz de Pie grande era muy parecida a la del sabelotodo de mi hermano.

- ¡Soy yo, Edward!- Y me volteó pero yo cerré mis ojos… ¡Pie grande no iba a ganar… No señor!

-¡Emmett, abre los ojos!

-¿Cómo sabes mis nombre?

-Yo… soy… tu hermano- dijo pie grande aún con la voz de Edward pero yo lo escuché con la voz de Dark Baider…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y luego me obligaron a abrir los ojos y pude ver a mi hermano y no habían señales de pie grande por ningún lado y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-¡Edward! ¡TE COMISTE A PIE GRANDE!- Él estaba tan enfadado… y yo entiendo porqué (digo… comerse a pie grande es un desperdicio… tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… y Edward se lo había comido… BUA! BUA!) y se tomó el puente de la nariz… creo que le llaman a eso un tic o algo así…

-Emmett… me estabas llamando porque querías ir al supermercado ¿cierto?- me dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si Eddie… ¿Por qué?- dije muy tranquilo viéndolo con mi cara de infinita paciencia, cosa que él debería de practicar un poco más…

-Vamos entonces…- y entonces se dio media vuelta con dirección a su auto, pero en un momento pude ver sus manos y me di cuenta de que eran muy peludas… ¡Mi hermano se estaba convirtiendo en pie grande! ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Podría reemplazar al que se había comido!… pero eso será historia para algún otro día, así que continuemos…

**Fin Flashback 1 de 2**

**Flashback 2 de 2**

Nos subimos al Volvo de mi hermano con dirección al supermercado y yo iba cantando la canción de Barney, pues una súper mega increíble estación la estaba transmitiendo…

"_Barney es un dinosaurio,_

_que vive en nuestras mentes,_

_Y cuando se hace grande,_

_es realmente sorprendente"._

-Emmett ¿puedes callarte por favor?- me dijo mi hermano emo, digo… ¿Ya le vieron todas esas mordidas en sus brazos? De seguro se mordía a sí mismo para sentirse mejor.

-No Jazzy, no puedo- le dije haciendo mi cara de infinita paciencia… _De nuevo… _¿Qué sucedía con mis hermanos que ninguno era paciente? Debería darles un curso de cómo ser tan paciente como yo…

-Emmett ya llegamos-me informó el sabelotodo.

-¡YUPI!- grité mientras saltaba fuera del auto.

Cuando entramos al supermercado me dirigí corriendo al área de papillas en jarro. Veamos… Manzana, melocotón, verduras, zanahoria… ¡NO HABÍA PAPILLA SABOR CARNE CRUDA!

Un señor de unos 40 años con un uniforme del supermercado se acercó, de seguro porque se había dado cuenta de que no habían llenado el estante de carne cruda… obvio!

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dije sonriéndole al señor, mientras escuchaba unos rugidos de Jasper a mi lado… esa era la frase de los tortolos llamados Ally y Jazzy.

Mientras tanto el señor me venía como si estuviera loco… claro que no estoy loco! Pero, pero… es que yo…

-¡YO QUIERO PAPILLA DE CARNE CRUDA!- grité lo más fuerte que pude y luego fingí llorar alarmando al señor.

-Señor… no tenemos papilla de ese sabor…- decía tartamudeando el hombre.

-¡PERO YO LO QUIERO!- y comencé a hacer lo que los humanos llaman "puchero".

Luego de dos horas, logré conseguir una caja llena de papilla sabor carne cruda que me hicieron ahí mismo.

**Fin Flashback**

Luego de que me había esforzado muchísimo en conseguir papilla para mi serpiente sin dientes, mi Rose me hizo donarla a un zoológico para animales especiales. Lloré mucho ese día… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

-¡FUE AYER!- gritó el sabelotodo de Eddie.

En fin…

**Flashback**

**-**Buaaaaaa! Buaaaa!

**Fin Flashback.**

_Y esa fue la historia de cómo me enamoré de una humana y al final la convertí en vampira luego de tener una hija. Todo después de ser un dramático y egocéntrico vampirito de cien años…_

_-¡EMMETT!- gritó Edward desde su habitación._

_¡Upps! Creo que esa es la historia de Eddie…_

…

_Pero antes de irme, mi venganza porque Eddie se comió a pie grande. Hi Hi Hi Hi (risa malvada)_

Corrí a la habitación de Eddie y abrí la puerta. Él estaba en su cama leyendo.

-¿Eddie?- le dije tiernamente.

- Emmett, no eres tierno y ¿Qué quieres?- dijo bajando su libro.

-Abre la puerta de tu armario- le dije riéndome quedamente.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a su armario y cuando lo abrió, 50 serpientes le cayeron encima.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó y yo salí corriendo con el detrás… eso le enseñará a no comerse a pie grande!

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia! Y que se hayan reído mucho!

Les invito a leer mis otras historias… Mientras tanto… **REVIEWS!**

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


End file.
